Cherry Blossom and Little Wolf
by Amethyst Beloved
Summary: FINISHED! Prequel. A year after Nedeshiko’s death, the Kinomotos go to China. What will happen when Sakura sees a sad looking ambereyed boy dressed in black? Absolutely adorable fic! Sequel found in ch 1 of Thanks For The Memories.
1. Cherry Blossom

A/N: Welcome to the beginning of my "Before They Remembered" series. Each story is about our much loved CCS couples meeting for the first time as kids before the Clow Book was ever opened. Each story is going to be three chapters each. Based on the title, you all know that this is an S&S. Please enjoy, and I apologize in advance for the short chapters.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: CCS belongs to CLAMP.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
~*~(Next scene)~*~  
  
* (Flashbacks) *  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cherry Blossom and Little Wolf  
  
By: Amethyst Beloved  
  
Chapter 1: Cherry Blossom  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Young Sakura Kinomoto was outside in her yard, enjoying the fragranced cherry blossoms that fluttered all around. The four-year-old spent so much time with the petals that the sweet smell seemed to be permanent on her skin and hair. Not that she mind. The cherry blossoms made Sakura feel the closest to what she was missing in her life.  
  
It had been a year since her mother passed away. Although Sakura was still too young to understand the mechanics of the calendar, she could sense it in her father's and her brother's behavior. Greeting her mother's picture was a daily routine, but today they both caressed the photo with love and grief longer than usual. Afterward, they joined her outside and gazed at the cherry blossoms because they knew Nadeshiko loved them. Sakura was alone again, thinking about nothing in particular until a lone blossom floated in the breeze and landed on top of her head. She giggled as she raised her hand to brush the petal away. Her little fingers landed on one of the two cherry blossom clips that adorned her hair. Sakura closed her eyes as she did her best to summon as much as she could of one of the few memories that she had of her mother.  
  
* Sakura's Third Birthday *  
  
Sakura wanted everyday to be like today. Everyone was smiling and there were no traces of the worry or fear that lingered around the household. Nadeshiko was sitting on the couch, and Sakura was glad that she was out of bed. A mommy doesn't belong in a bedroom. Fujitaka was home today because he took the day off of work. A daddy shouldn't always be away from home. Touya reluctantly promised that he wouldn't tease his little sister. Sakura actually believed that her brother figured out that she wasn't a monster, but in reality a little girl. Receiving presents was just a bonus.  
  
The birthday girl was nestled in her mother's arms, enjoying her warmth.  
  
"Hey sweetie, would you like another present?" Nadeshiko asked with a soft smile. Sakura was confused. Since her mother was out of bed, that meant she wasn't sick anymore. Wasn't that a present?  
  
When Nadeshiko handed Sakura a wrapped parcel, the child realized that it was the kind of present that was hidden in fancy paper. Those were fun.  
  
Inside the package, Sakura found two of the prettiest flower clips that she had ever seen.  
  
"Ou!" she shrieked with delight. "Pwetty fwowus!"  
  
Nadeshiko let out a bittersweet laugh. She loved all the time she spent with her precious daughter even though she knew it would soon come to an end.  
  
"These pretty flowers are called cherry blossoms," Nadeshiko said. "Can you say 'cherry blossom'?"  
  
The woman laughed as her daughter scrunched up her tiny face in attempt to please the mother with new words.  
  
"Cheh-we bwaw-some," she said slowly, feeling happy that she mad her mother laugh.  
  
"Good girl!" Nadeshiko praised, making her daughter beam with pride. "Don't forget that Mommy will always love you no matter what happens."  
  
"Mommy loves Sakura always! Sakura loves Mommy always!" she laughed as she clapped her chubby hands.  
  
"My darling baby girl," she murmured holding her daughter close. "The reason that I'm giving you these clips is because no matter what happens, I want you to know that I'll always be with you,"  
  
"No go 'way, Mommy," Sakura murmured as she drifted off to dreamland.  
  
The first of many tears for that day escaped from Nadeshiko's watery emerald eyes. If only it could be that easy.  
  
* End of Flashback *  
  
The warm wind wrapped around Sakura like a hug as the little girl smiled. She would always remember that her mother was with her.  
  
"Sakura!" Fujitaka called out from inside. "Can you come in the kitchen? I have an announcement to make."  
  
"Coming Daddy!" she cried as she scampered through the door and took a seat beside her big brother.  
  
"What's going on, Dad?" asked Touya. "Is this about the new archeological find in Hong Kong? They've been talking about it on the news."  
  
"Yes it is and my department at the university will have the opportunity to work on it," he answered.  
  
"That's great, Daddy!" exclaimed Sakura who knew her father loved to work on site.  
  
"But what about us?" asked the children in unison.  
  
"That's what I'm getting at," explained Fujitaka. "How would the two of you like to come to China with me?"  
  
"All right!" cheered Touya as he pumped his fist in the air. "A vacation!"  
  
"When are we leaving?" Sakura asked nervously because she wasn't used to going away from Tomoeda. "Would Mommy be worried when she finds out that we aren't at home?"  
  
Fujitaka smiled fondly at his daughter as he picked her up and gave her a hug. She had so much of her mother's caring qualities.  
  
"Don't worry, darling," he comforted. "Mommy is always with us no matter where we are."  
  
Touya stayed quiet as an angel hovered over their shoulders. He never knew why, but he was always able to see his mother's spirit ever since she passed away a year ago. He watched her caress her husband's cheek and stroke her daughter's hair. It comforted him to see his mother, but sometimes it hurt because neither his father nor his sister was granted the gift to see in the spirit world.  
  
'Please take care, and have a safe trip,' Nadeshiko told her son lovingly before she disappeared.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
To be continued...  
  
A/N: Once again, I apologized for the lack of the length. Originally, the whole story was one chapter, but now I want to separate everything. I hope you all don't mind. The next chapter will be titled Little Wolf. 


	2. Little Wolf

A/N: Oh wow! I don't know what makes me happier: getting twenty reviews for one chapter or getting CCS episodes 31-54, two memorials and the first movie in one day! Thanks to (*takes a deep breath*) lilhopeful89, Le Artist, Azure Rosas, Distant Moon, Mel, Peacewish (bring on the criticism as long as you throw in some good along with the bad! I appreciate your thoughts!), sugar, EcuaGirl, D0rKaLici0usVieT, Sailorsun195, mucous_head, meinien, Carcaptor007, KawaiinessPnay (I'll probably E-mail you on Thursday or Friday!), sWeEtAzNaNgEl, nagareboshi (I'm glad you like little chapters!), AnimeObsessionFantasy, mucous_head (Your E-mail was the best! Thanks!), Wassapi (I love you!) and hana no tenshi for the reviews (*gasping for air*).  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: CCS belongs to CLAMP, and Peacewish created the personalities of Meilin's parents for her extraordinary story Lotus Reborn. (Are you sure you're not a famous writer? You should be!) I encourage all of you to read her work. She's an ever so talented writer.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cherry Blossom and Little Wolf  
  
By Amethyst Beloved  
  
Chapter 2: Little Wolf  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Syaoran Li bowed at the Chinese girl in front of him. Outside the sandalwood walls of the training room, she was his best and only friend. However, when it came time to train, she was his rival, his opponent and someone who should never be able to beat him. Nevertheless, he and his favorite cousin Meilin Li were given the same amount of training so therefore the outcome always varied. Syaoran knew Meilin for as long as he could remember, and sometimes he could still remember their first meeting...  
  
* Last Year *  
  
A three-year-old boy clutched his mother's hand as she was taking him to his first day of training. The chestnut-haired child was told that he would have to start preparing for his role as the upcoming leader of the Li Clan. Little to his own knowledge, the current leader of the Clan was diagnosed with cancer that very same day. The Elders knew that they had to start teaching Syaoran Li if he was going to be a powerful leader without his father being around in the future.  
  
"Awe we dere yet?" he asked his mother, amber eyes filled with wonder.  
  
"We will arrive to Master Wei's house soon enough, my child," Yelan Li said. "We have to pick up your battle partner first."  
  
Syaoran became very excited with the prospect of fighting against a boy just like him. He was going to show him that no one was better than a Li. There was nothing that could hold him back now.  
  
Yelan stopped in front of her sister's house and smiled at the sight of her dark-haired niece watching the birds above with fascination. Despite the duties of a Li wife and mother of five, she always managed to spend some time with Meilin. The child did not know about any other love.  
  
"Aunty Yelan!" she cried out once she saw her favorite person standing with a boy around her age. Was he the boy that everyone in her family was talking about?  
  
"Hello Meilin," Yelan greeted softly giving her a hug. "I would like you to meet your cousin Syaoran."  
  
"Hi!" she chirped cheerfully. She didn't have many friends around and hoped that he could be one of them. Maybe she could even get that scowl of his face.  
  
"Hi," he mumbled back before turning to his mother. "Can we see my pawtnuh now?"  
  
"Your partner is standing right in front of you," Yelan answered with a smile.  
  
Amber eyes grew wide with disbelief while ruby orbs creased in confusion.  
  
"I don't get it, Aunty," Meilin muddled. "Pawtnuh for what?"  
  
Yelan smiled at their innocence. The fact that neither one of them could probably pronounce the 'r' made the situation quite humorous.  
  
"Syaoran will be starting his training today, but he needs someone to help him with his sword fighting and hand-to-hand combat skills," she began. "Since you're the only one who is his age, we have come to the decision that you shall receive the same training as Syaoran."  
  
"But Mommy," the boy whined. "She's just a guhl!"  
  
"Now listen to me young man," Yelan ordered sternly. "You must be able to learn that girls are able to do the exact same things as boys, and sometimes they can do it even better."  
  
Meilin nodded confidently in agreement. Aunty was never wrong about these kinds of things.  
  
"Fine," he scowled as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. If his mother was going to make him fight a girl, he wasn't going to be easy her. Then everyone will see who was the strongest.  
  
* End of Flashback *  
  
Ever since that day, Syaoran was impressed with his cousin's skills. She was very talented even if she was only a girl.  
  
Yesterday they practiced their sword skills, much to Syaoran's delight. He was proud of the family heirloom that his father gave him on the first day of his training. Even if he was only four-years-old, he knew the importance of keeping the orb close to him at all times as the treasure never left his neck. When it came time to practice, Syaoran couldn't wait to use his magic to materialize the pendant into his sword. Although the blade was small, Syaoran's father told him that the sword's strength would increase with his power within. The little boy put his whole heart and soul in his beloved sword, and much to his cousin's dismay, he never lost a duel.  
  
On the other hand, no one excelled at hand-to-hand combat like Meilin could. She was quick on her feet and even quicker with her hands. It was as if she had a sixth sense when it came to predicting her opponent's moves. No one knew how she was able to manage such a feat, but it was safe to conclude that the credit did not belong to magic. Meilin wasn't born with the power of the super natural, and her parents were disappointed in her all because of that fact. The child trained her hardest in martial arts, and even managed to be the victor when challenging the future leader of the Clan himself. Still, Meilin's parents never gave her the love and affection that every child needed because they were too consumed in disgust. The little girl pretended not to care. She built a wall around herself and she made believe it would happen, but she could always hope.  
  
"The match is over," stated Wei as Syaoran failed to struggle away from Meilin's hold on him. "Meilin is the winner. Syaoran, you must learn not to underestimate your opponent. That's all for today."  
  
"Wow Meilin, no one is better than you," praised Syaoran in admiration as she helped him up. "I think you're the bestest person in martial arts!"  
  
"I think you're the bestest person with the sword!" Meilin answered. "I can never win you!"  
  
"Come on, let's play before you have to go home!" suggested Syaoran as they left to go outside.  
  
Unknown to both children, two adults were watching them until they scampered away.  
  
"How do you think he'd react to the news?" Yelan asked her husband. "His fifth birthday is approaching soon."  
  
"Since he's still young, he wouldn't think much of it," he replied. "After all, she is his best friend and an excellent fighter."  
  
"But an arranged marriage at their age seems like such a drastic step to take," Yelan insisted. "Don't you want our son to fall in love on his own?"  
  
"The cancer is numbering my days, love," her husband said softly. "These precautions have to be taken care of before I lose this battle. I'm afraid I can't fight any longer."  
  
Yelan drew in a breath as her worse fear was close to coming true. The Li Clan was soon going to be a matriarch. She was going to do her best to make her other half proud.  
  
Unknown to the Li Clan leaders, two people were listening in on their private conversation.  
  
"Can you believe this?" a woman hissed to her husband. "Our pathetic excuse of a daughter can actually have a place in this family."  
  
"For once that useless child is good for something!" answered her spouse. "It's our job to convince her that she'll be nothing without Syaoran as her husband."  
  
His wife nodded in agreement.  
  
"As long as we make her scare away any girl that gets close to Syaoran, the power is all ours."  
  
"Let's think of the best way to tell her this once your brother-in-law croaks."  
  
The two adults left with high spirits and dreams of being in control.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
To be continued...  
  
A/N: Once again, sorry for the short chapter. Because of my schoolwork, I won't be able to post up the next (and most likely the last) chapter until Friday, April 4th, the latest. I *really* hope to hear from everyone again, and if I get as much reviews as before I'll probably be in such a good mood, that I'll post on Wednesday, the earliest. In other words, if everyone reviews, you'll be closer to reading the next chapter, which is going to be titled "The Meeting" (and you know what that means!)! Thanks for reading (and hope to see your review!). 


	3. The Meeting

A/N: So at last I reach the end. That was quick. I've been under a lot of pressure from school (ex. I just came back from finishing a 2½ hour English test!), but your reviews make me happier. Thank you for the reviews everybody! Everybody being: Azure Rosas, Peacewish, EcuaGirl, Megami no Hikari (^_^), lilhopeful89, AnimeObsessionFantasy, Danielle Ngo, KawaiinessPnay (^_^), Anime girl, Semmerie, mucous_head, Athar-Luna, meinien, nagareboshi (^_^), mucous_bot (any connection to mucous_head?), Wassapi (^_^), mucous_head (again) and moocki. All of you are so sweet!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: CCS belongs to CLAMP, and Peacewish created Meilin's parents for her story Lotus Reborn. In my opinion, she's the best author on ff.net, and her stories are the greatest!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cherry Blossom and Little Wolf  
  
By Amethyst Beloved  
  
Chapter 3: The Meeting  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Syaoran's world was spinning out of control as his father's coffin was lowered in the ground. This wasn't supposed to happen. His father was the strong leader of the Li Clan. He was supposed to be powerful. He was supposed to guide him in the right direction so he could just as tough as a leader.  
  
Now the child was alone with the last gift his father gave him hidden in on hand and a sobbing Meilin who was grieving over her beloved uncle in the other. He needed some time alone. He gently pried himself away from Meilin, and she didn't hesitate as she let him go his way. As her best friend walked off, her parents came to her with false smiles and temporary affection. By the time they were going to be finished with their daughter, Syaoran was never going to have a moment alone ever again.  
  
~*~(Archaeological Site)~*~  
  
Sakura was having a great time in Hong Kong. There were so many different things around that her mind was overflowing with information. She took her time to observe her surroundings. Her father was in the process of uncovering an ancient artefact that resembled a book of some sort in his area. Her brother was playing soccer with other boys who accompanied their fathers on the dig. But in the distance under the trees, something caught Sakura's eye. It was a little boy around her age with messy chestnut brown hair. His sad amber eyes were gazing at the archaeologists. He was dressed in black, and since he looked lonely, Sakura decided that she should keep him company. She could vaguely remember the last time everybody was dressed in black, and it definitely wasn't a time when a person should be alone.  
  
~*~(Trees)~*~  
  
Syaoran looked in his hands to stare at the present that his father gave him. It was some sort of round object that was carefully covered in silky fur, which fell from a wolf cub. It was no bigger than his small palm, and it was attached to a sturdy string. Little Wolf. That was the last name his father called him as he was lying on his deathbed. When the Li Clan leader gave his son the necklace, he told Syaoran that he would have to make a decision, and the necklace should be given to someone whom he cared about. The dying man hoped that his son would understand that Meilin would be his fiancée, and that he would care for her in the future as her husband.  
  
"Hullo," greeted a sweet voice. Syaoran quickly looked up to see who was talking to him. It was a girl who was probably as old as he was with stunning emerald eyes and silky auburn hair. "Can I sit with you?"  
  
Syaoran was so overcome by surprise that all he could do was nod slowly. This girl wasn't around here, and her language proved it. He was glad that Wei taught him Japanese.  
  
"Why are you so sad?" she asked bluntly. "Can I make you happy again? I can always make my daddy happy again when he's sad."  
  
"My daddy went to heaven today," Syaoran said in a strained voice. "I'm scared because he's not with me anymore."  
  
Sakura felt so sorry for the little boy that she took his hand and hugged it close. Syaoran wasn't use to such affection, but surprisingly enough, he enjoyed the comfort.  
  
"My mommy is in heaven too," Sakura confessed quietly. "She told me that no matter what, she'll always be with me."  
  
Syaoran's eyes lit up. Did that mean his father would always be with him too?  
  
Before he knew what she was doing, Sakura took off one of her clips and tucked it in Syaoran's hands.  
  
"If it makes you feel better, you can have one of my cherry blossom clips," Sakura offered. "That way, I can always be with you too, even if I live all the way in Tomoeda."  
  
The little boy was so happy that he gave Sakura a hug, making her giggle.  
  
"You smell nice!" she stated as she breathed in his scent. "It smells like trees, or something."  
  
"I spend a lot of time in a sandalwood room," he admitted as he leaned forward to see how the new comer smelt like. "I think you smell as sweet as flowers!"  
  
"My brother tells me that I spend so much time with the cherry blossoms that I smell like them too!" she giggled. "But I like it."  
  
"Me too," replied Syaoran softly as he was rewarded with one of the girl's beautiful smile. He didn't know why, but his cheeks were feeling warm, and he was looking at his feet.  
  
"Hey monster!" a voice called from the distance. "It's time to head back!"  
  
"My brother is calling me, so I have to go now," Sakura told him quickly. "I like you very much. I wish there was some way that I could remember you."  
  
Syaoran was thinking about the exact same thing. This mysterious girl had given him so much hope in such a short amount of time. In one hand he played with the clip and in the other he still held the necklace.  
  
"Wait!" he called out as she turned to leave. "I have something for you too!"  
  
Swiftly, Syaoran slipped the necklace over the little girl's head.  
  
"I like you very much too," he admitted. "My daddy told me to give this Little Wolf necklace to someone I care about. I think you're the most special person in the whole wide world!"  
  
Sakura blushed prettily and she was going to say something, but Touya's bellowing stopped her. So instead she thanked the kind boy with a quick kiss on his cheek before she hurried away.  
  
Syaoran cupped the place where her lips rested as he watched her run to her brother. That was when he realized that he never knew her name.  
  
'Oh well,' he thought to himself as he started to walk home. 'If she wears cherry blossoms, and if she smells like cherry blossom, I'll just call her Cherry Blossom.'  
  
Syaoran looked over his shoulder one more time before he saw her leave with her brother and her father.  
  
'I like you very much, Ying Fa, and you'll always be special to me.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The End.  
  
A/N: Yeah! It's finished! At first, I wanted to write an epilogue where they find their keepsakes before the meet in the anime, but that would mess up the allure of it all. So did you like it? Should I post up part two? Here's a preview. Have you ever wonder how Takashi and Chiharu met when they were kids? Would you like to know why they act the way they do? Do you want to know why they're such close friends? Well, then check out my next story, which will be titled Freesia and Manju Shage, and it will be posted next week. Once again, it would be a three chaptered story, which will be somewhat sad but absolutely adorable! Please review this chapter! Did you like my ending? Thanks again for the reviews, and I hope to see you again in my next story! 


End file.
